Kiss Kiss Baby
by Yikyung
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang siswa yang payah dalam bidang olahraga. Berkat bantuan Junsu, ia mendapatkan solusi yang brilian. Tapi bagaimana jika rencana awalnya meleset?. Yunjae Yaoi/BOYS LOVE/Oneshot/very short fic/Newbie. Silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian :)


**Title : Kiss Kiss Baby**

 **Written by : Yikyung**

 **Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, and friends**

 **Genre(s) : BOYS LOVE, Romance, drama, etc.**

 **Rated : PG-M**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the casts, I only borrow their name, this is only fanfiction, only for fun, and this is my special present for beloved YJs :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Jaeeee~~ kau dipanggil Minjun Seonsangnim, katanya kau harus mengulang tes push up minggu depan.'' Junsu menghampiri si namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang melamun di bangkunya. Ia menginformasikan bahwa temannya itu gagal dalam tes push up yang dilaksanakan oleh Minjun Seonsangnim, guru olah raga kelas 3 di Chungnam II Highschool. Tes tersebut dilaksanakan guna mempersiapkan fisik para murid kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir, begitulah kata Minjun Seonsaengnim.

''Hhh~~ selalu saja.'' Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Tes push up sudah diadakan lima kali, dan ia sudah gagal sebanyak dua kali. Target yang ditetapkan yaitu para murid harus melakukan push up minimal 30 kali dalam satu menit, dan untuk murid wanita minimal 20 kali.

''Tenang saja Joongie~~ Junho hyung pasti bisa membantumu, hyungku itu kan sering berlatih di pusat kebugaran. Aku akan bicara padanya nanti, tenang saja~~~'' Raut kusut Jaejoong berubah cerah. Ia ingat, ia sering melihat hyungnya Junsu berlatih di pusat kebugaran yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah bibinya. Ia juga sering melihat Junho hyung lari pagi setiap hari rabu dan minggu. Tak heran kalau tubuh jangkungnya memiliki lekukan yang bagus dan nampak seksi. Bak model yang ada di majalah fashion langganan Jaekyung, kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang nomer dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini Jaejoong berkunjung ke rumah Junsu, kemarin mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bertelepon ria hingga larut malam. Junsu sudah bicara dengan kakaknya, dan kakaknya setuju untuk mengajarkan tehnik push up yang benar kepada mereka berdua.

Ting tong~ ting tong~~

Jaejoong menekan bel putih yang ada di samping pintu gerbang rumah Junsu. Ia berpenampilan cukup santai. Mengenakan celana training berwarna biru dan kaos polos berwarna senada. Serta sepatu sneaker yang membalut kaki rampingnya.

'Siapa?' Terdengan sang pemilik rumah yang menanyakan dirinya melalui interkom. Ternyata Ibunya Junsu yang menyapanya.

'Ini aku bi, Jaejoong' Jawab Jaejoong. Tak lama pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Dan segera Jaejoong memasuki kediaman nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim membukakan pintu rumahnya, Junsu sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

''Joongieee~ disini...'' Junsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan untuk menghampirinya. Ia sedang duduk bersama hyungnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, hyungnya Junsu berpakaian formal sekali.

''Jaejoongah~ hyung ada pertemuan mendadak dengan rekan bisnis hyung. Jeongmal mianhae~~'' Raut penyesalan menyelimuti wajah tampan milik Junho. Ia tak tau kalau hari minggu seperti ini pun masih harus berkutat dengan bisnis. ''Tapi jangan khawatir, teman hyung sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, nanti kau bisa belajar dengannya, ia orangnya agak minim ekspresi tapi sebenarnya sangat baik'' Imbuh Junho. Dan ia segera berpamitan.

Tak lama terdengar derap langkah mendekat. Ia dan Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah obyek tersebut. Damn! Seorang pria dewasa yang seumuran dengan Junho, menghampiri mereka. Tinggi, tampan, dan so hot. Kata itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

''Halo.. Aku Yunho, jadi? Siapa yang harus kulatih?'' Tanya Yunho to the point. Si pria tampan yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong melongo itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Figurnya yang tinggi membuat murid SMA itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Yunho adalah salah satu teman akrab Junho, keluarga Junsu cukup mengenal Yunho dengan baik.

''eh.. I-itu.. A-aku'' Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Didepan sana Yunho tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Jaejoong.

''Baiklah, Yunho hyung mohon bantuannya ya.. Kalian bisa mulai latihan di halaman belakang, aku akan membuat minuman dan mengambil camilan dulu ya..'' Junsu meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jaejoong semakin gugup.

Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju halaman belakang. Mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan untuk melenturkan otot tubuh agar nantinya tidak terjadi kram. Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan Yunho, ia memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Yunho. Sebelum melakukan kegiatan inti, Yunho menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus dihindari ketika push up. Selain itu ia juga mengajarkan bagaimana posisi tubuh yang benar dalam ber-push up.

Jaejoong melakukannya dengan cukup baik untuk latihan pertama. Ia masih harus berusaha keras agar bisa melampaui target. Junsu pun ikut berlatih agar bisa mempertahankan nilainya.

''Yunho hyung, bisakah besok latihannya di rumah Jaejoong saja, aku tidak ikut tidak apa-apa. Aku agak malas berkeringat hehehe~~ bagaimana?'' Tanya Junsu. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan latihan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ucapan Junsu itu sempat membuat Jaejoong gusar. Dirumahnya? Junsu tidak ikut? Itu berarti hanya berdua kan? Aigoo.. Membayangkan saja membuat Jaejoong ketar-ketir. Coba saja bayangkan. Tutormu sangat tampan, ditambah berkeringat. Pasti sangat HOT kan?.

''Oke.. Tidak masalah'' Jawab Yunho singkat, membuat Jaejoong mati kutu.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT DAY~

At Jaejoong's room.

''Hah.. Hah.. Hahh.. Hyung aku lelah sekali, tanganku rasanya mau patah saja~~''

Jaejoong sedang melakukan push up, ia diberi waktu satu menit oleh Yunho untuk melakukan push up sebanyak 20 kali. Yunho duduk manis mengawasi murid dadakannya itu. Muka Jaejoong memerah karena kelelahan, bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Hell.. Push up memang susah sekali.

.

.

NEXT NEXT DAY~

At Jaejoong's room.

''Lakukan dengan benar Jae... Angkat tubuhmu secara bersamaan'' Ucap Yunho memberi instruksi.

Ia mondar mandir sambil menggendong tangannya, persis seperti ketua regu militer yang sedang menghukum bawahannya.

.

.

NEXT NEXT NEXT DAY~~

Still at Jaejoong's room.

Hhahh.. Yunho hampir putus asa melihat Jaejoong yang mendapat hasil sama meskipun sudah berlatih beberapa kali. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Jaejoong bisa lebih baik. Problem Jaejoong hanya satu, anak itu akan tumbang pada hitungan akhir. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, padahal anak itu tidak gendut. Ckkk...

''Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan memposisikan tubuhku dibawahmu, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya dengan baik. Karena aku mengawasimu secara langsung'' Ucap Yunho.

''Tapi hyung.. Aku tidak paham'' Jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia cukup bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya secara terlentang, ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melakukan push up diatasnya. Menyadari cara yang tidak biasa itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti bibir mereka...

''Jaejoong.. Cepat'' Nada tegas Yunho membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut. Meskipun ragu Jaejoong tetap melaksanakan perintah Yunho. Tubuh Yunho lebih besar daripada tubuh Jaejoong, sehingga ia harus membuka sedikit kedua kakinya agar Jaejoong memiliki ruang untuk kedua kakinya. Telapak tangannya ia posisinya disamping kanan dan kiri tubuh Yunho.

Satu

CUP~

dua

CUP~

tiga

CUP~

Begitu seterusnya... Ketika tangan Jaejoong menekuk, otomatis tubuhnya akan merendah. Membuat bibir, dada dan seluruh tubuhnya menempel bak roti lapis dengan tubuh Yunho.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Detak jantungnya terdengar keras sekali. Entah karena lelah, atau karena Yunho yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tajam.

...

Sepuluh

CUP~

...

lima belas

CUP~

...

tiga puluh

CUPPP~~~

Tiga puluh dua…

'brukk...'

Pada hitungan ke tiga puluh dua, Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho. Ia menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Tak terasa Jaejoong melakukannya melampaui target sesungguhnya.

Yunho hanya diam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

''Lakukan dengan benar Jae'' Perintah Yunho.

''Aku tidak kuat lagi hyung.. Lenganku kan kecil, jadi pegal sekali..'' Jaejoong hampir menangis saat Yunho melatihnya dengan keras sekali. Ia sudah tau kalau anak SMA sepertinya pasti jarang berolahraga, apalagi mengunjungi pusat kebugaran. Ia baru sadar, bukankah tadi sudah mencapai target?

''Angkat tubuhmu, Yang benar begini..''

Meskipun kedua lengan putihnya agak bergetar, Jaejoong tetap menuruti Yunho. Terlalu takut untuk menolak. Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat kedua bola mata hitam milik si pria tampan dibawahnya itu.

CUPPPP~~~

Yunho melilitkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong. Membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk semakin merapat. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam sempurna. Doe eyes milik Jaejoong semakin membulat, seolah akan keluar. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya menghisap bibir cherrynya secara bergantian. Dan terkadang menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap lumatan yang Yunho lakukan. Yunho memang pencium yang baik. Ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong terhanyut dengan ciuman lembutnya. Tangan kanan Yunho mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong semakin bergetar. Kalau sudah begini Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja.

''Eunghhh~~~'' Terdengar lenguhan seksi milik Jaejoong.

'mmppckkk~'

Latihan push up berakhir dengan ciuman lembut yang nampaknya berubah memanas. Lima menit kemudian barulah tautan mereka terputus. Yunho memandangi paras Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong.

''You did it perfectly baby~~'' Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

''Jaejoongie~ yess.. Kita berhasil mendapatkan nilai A pada praktek push up kali ini'' Junsu memekik senang. Kedua tangannya mengguncang keras bahu Jaejoong. Tak peduli jika itu membuat seragam Jaejoong kusut. ''Eung~~ tehnik apa yang Yunho hyung ajarkan?'' Tanya Junsu heran.

''Eung~~ i-itu.. Se-sebenarnya, a-aku.. Eungg.. pssssttt~ psssstt~~''

''huh..?'' Junsu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia belum memahami ucapan Jaejoong.

''Aduh... lola sekali, maksudku begini... Pstttt~~ pstttt~~ pssstttt~~~''

Jaejoong membisikkan metode rahasia yang Yunho terapkan sehingga membuatnya berhasil seperti sekarang ini. Mulut Junsu menganga lebar, mata kecilnya mendadak sebesar bola bekel.

''APA! KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~~ ROMANTIS SEKALIIII~~! Aku harus menghubungi Changmin dan Yoochun! KYAAAA~~'' Teriakan heboh Junsu ala Fangirl membuat seluruh murid memandangnya heran. 'Dasar tukang gossip' batin mereka.

END~

nyahahahah xD

gimana absurd gak.

Oiya ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu video BL ( Thai ) yang gk sengaja aku temuin. Videonya sih cuma beberapa detik aja. Disitu ada anak laki yang lagi push up tapi dibawahnya ada anak laki juga yang berbaring. Jadilah kiss kiss lucu gitu xDD dan aku coba bikin versi YunJae-nya xD kalo temen2 punya kritik dan saran, gak usah ragu, sampein aja. oh.. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo xD

Bagi yang gak bisa push up *kayak aku* mungkin mau nyoba metode super manjur ala Jung Yunho xD wkwkkk *sesat* Jangan ditiru dink..ntar ketagihan wkwk..

Terima kasih udah baca -bow-


End file.
